


Louis' Music

by AlexNichole



Series: True Love Sings [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexNichole/pseuds/AlexNichole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets to see Louis' iPod. It's quite interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louis' Music

**Author's Note:**

> See the end for a list of the songs used (in order of appearance).
> 
> I wrote this for a friend.  
> Her name is Cassie and I love her dearly. She picked all the music. I did the rest. 
> 
> Her: alohomoralarry.tumblr.com
> 
> Me: insomniacswithcoffee.tumblr.com

Louis was dead asleep on the plane. His iPod had slipped from his pocket and onto the floor. Harry reached down to pick it up, and noticed the song playing. Not really thinking twice, he plugged his own headphones in, and listened. 

‘Wanted’ was one of those songs that made you want to shoot yourself. It was so cute, and if you didn’t have a significant other you probably cried and ate amounts of chocolate that were not fit to be seen by the public eye. He, on the other hand, was not only lucky enough to have a boyfriend, but one that would sing him that song. Of course Louis had it on his iPod. It was like, the supreme couple song. He let the whole song play through, before he really realized what he’d done. He turned to the side, away from Louis. Maybe a boring plane-ride could be made better by hi-jacking the small ones music. 

The next song took him a little by surprise. Okay, so ALL of the boys had bought their own album, but that was normal, right? But for ‘They Don’t Know About Us’ to be in the most played playlist of Lou’s iPod. Really? Of course, it was understandable. The song basically outlined Larry Stylinson. It WAS Larry. Louis probably sang it without the word ‘girl’ in his spare time. Having had enough of the song just in general, he hit next. 

‘Home’ by Phillip Phillips was a Niall favorite, but Harry hadn’t realized that Louis had taken to it as well. He’d never really listened to the lyrics before, but this time, he tried to pay attention. He wanted to understand Louis. The song kind of gave him a ‘bonfires and acoustic guitars’ feel, and he liked that. He vaguely remembered Louis singing the “ooh’s” and “oh’s” one morning in the shower. At the time he’d thought that it was just something he’d made up. Now he knew. The song didn’t have a lot of words, but it was different. It was deep. And it made him feel safe. He could see full well why Louis liked it. He could also see why Louis didn’t want anyone else to know that he liked it. Loving a song like this revealed a lot about one’s personality.

‘Angel With A Shotgun’ was one that Harry had never heard before. From the start, though, it caught his attention. It made Harry’s heart hurt a little to listen to it, because he could feel what Louis felt and why he liked it. The song sounded like it could fit Louis vocal capabilities perfectly. He made a mental note to make Louis sing it for him. Maybe a mini concert? Harry smiled at the idea. Louis loved to show off for him, and Harry loved the look of pride that the turquoise eyes that he loved so dearly got with every smile. He let this song play through too, only because he found he liked it so much. He was glad he did. 

‘Paradise’ by Coldplay started playing and he hit next almost immediately. Not that they weren’t talented, they just made him sad. Harry had to stop himself from laughing out loud when a song from the Legally Blonde Musical started playing. He knew what it was as soon as it started. Louis loved this stupid thing, and he knew all the words to the whole thing. I guess, Louis would have his things, and Harry would have his. 

Apparently, Louis’ iPod had a running theme, but at least Harry knew this song. ‘He Likes Boys’ was a song that (although all of them denied it) they knew every word to. If there was one thing they all enjoyed, it was acting like drunken white girls. Harry was pretty sure that Louis had gotten this song from Eleanor, as she often sang it in public, almost like her way of outing them herself. Her and Lou had become fast friends, and it wasn’t even about the money to her anymore. They were genuinely close, and Harry liked that. 

The next song was ‘Some Nights’ and Harry was instantly annoyed. He loved this song…way back when it came out. And the whole album had this angst feel that was strangely addictive. He couldn’t help but steal a glance at Louis sleeping face while the song played. He blinked hard to prevent the tears that threatened, but let the song play. 

A moment later, his ears were delighted to find the Pentatonix. Louis had a soft spot for covers, and even though the song was sad, he knew Louis didn’t have it because of any reason except that it was really good. Their rendition of ‘Somebody That I Used To Know’ was breathtaking, and Harry listened to every beat. 

All the boys had ‘Teenage Dirtbag’ simply because they needed to memorize the words. Harry didn’t think too much of it, but listened to it anyway. He really wished that this song could be a duet between him and Lou. Honestly, he felt like they could pull it off, with Louis at the lead, and Harry singing back-up and the accompaniment. He could see them rocking out on stage, with Niall on the electric guitar and Liam and Zayn with back-up mics, covering some of the yeah’s and ooh’s. He’d really like all the boys to have “their song.” Like a long solo, or duets, or whatever they chose, but management didn’t like the idea, so it was nixed. Hitting next he wasn’t surprised to find what he did. 

30 Seconds To Mars was one of Lou’s favorite bands. He had ‘A Beautiful Life’ and ‘Hurricane.’ Harry didn’t much care for either of them, so he skipped both. Not that they weren’t perfectly good, just not…his thing. Back to the things. Harry had his, Lou had his. Couples were allowed to do that. Harry wasn’t surprised to find the Jonas Brothers, either. 

‘A Little Bit Longer’ was the most heartbreaking song that Harry had ever seen put in the children’s genre. He’s never listened to the whole song before so he took the opportunity to now. Was the kid dying? What was going on? He didn’t even care he was just SAD. He scrolled through the rest of the Jonas brothers he had. ‘Turn Right’ just made him feel sad from the first note even though he was pretty sure it was a love song but ‘When You Look Me In The Eyes’ made him smile. He’d slow danced with Lou to that song. Held him close and they weren’t even following the beat. It hadn’t mattered at the time. 

‘I Won’t Give Up’ made him smile as well. Niall could play this on guitar and while Louis never sang the words, the guitar was kind of obvious, and Niall didn’t even groan when asked to play it anymore. Louis stirred next to him, and Harry hit next before he got caught. 

‘Dance With The Devil’ and ‘Evil Angel’ were songs that Harry had picked for Louis, and he’d ended up liking them. One of Louis’ favorite things was when Harry sang ‘Dance With The Devil’ to him. When he took a mic stand and pretended that, for just a moment, he was hardcore. On the onside, he wished he could be, and for a moment, the outside got to be too. They’d made karaoke tracks of both songs, and he’d forever be ashamed of how much he liked pretending to be hardcore. 

‘Five Finger Death Punch’ was something that Harry had never even knew that Louis knew. Harry zoned out during the entirety of the song because he was answering text messages, and it hadn’t caught his attention enough for him to replay it. 

Harry caught himself smiling again when Justin Bieber came through the headphones. Louis back and forth music taste was giving him whiplash. After all the Haylor drama had happened, Louis had taken to playing this song, and one night Harry had given in, rolled over and kissed Louis. Not that this was the first time, just that in that one moment, while the song played in the background and their hands were tangled in each other’s hair they realized that there wasn’t anything like them. All those times they’d thought about ending it, and tried to fall out of love and just come running back to each other. That night had made it all very clear. They were them, an US, and they intended to stay that way. 

‘You’re the Voice’ by John Farnham was one of those songs that was a little deceptive. The bass beat made you think it was going to be something completely different than it was. Skipping it, he moved on. He wasn’t surprised to find ‘Heart Skips A Beat’ by Olly, but skipped it as well. He’d had quite enough of that song. 

‘Read All About it; Part III was one of those weirdly powerful songs that made Harry’s heart hurt and the anxious feeling rise up. What if he wasn’t accomplishing anything? What if all of this meant nothing in the grand scheme of things? Hitting the next button, he bit back his tears. 

He had to skip ‘Good To You’, too because it made him want to sing, because he sang this song to Lou. A lot. And Lou sang it back. And that was not appropriate when the majority of the airplane was sleeping. 

Fall Out Boy. Finally something Harry could fully and totally agree with. ‘Sugar, We’re Goin’ Down’ was one of those songs that meant something different to everyone. It could just be interpreted in so many ways. Harry loved that. He listened to the while thing. He listened to ‘This Ain’t A Scene’ next. Just because he could. 

“You Are Everything’ made Harry laugh a little. Here was a worship song that Louis just related to Harry. His boyfriend. Clearly there was some Adam and Steve stuff going on that God would not approve of. Harry didn’t care, it was a sweet song. 

The last song he ended up with was ‘Welcome to the Black Parade’ before everyone started waking up. He hadn’t realized he’d stayed up all night. Louis stole his iPod back with a smile, but not before Harry had gotten a glimpse of the best thing yet. It was a playlist clearly labeled ‘Sexytime.’ Harry didn’t say a word, just made a silent vow to steal the iPod and listen to that playlist next. He kissed Louis’ forehead gently and wished him good morning. That had been a good waste of a night.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted- Hunter Hayes  
> They Don't Know About Us- One Direction  
> Home- Phillip Phillips  
> Angel With A Shotgun- The Cab  
> Paradise- Coldplay  
> There! Right There!- Legally Blonde The Musical  
> He Likes Boys- Simone Battle  
> Some Nights- Fun  
> Somebody That I Used To Know- Pentatonix cover  
> Teenage Dirtbag- Wheatus  
> A Beautiful Life- 30 Seconds to Mars  
> Hurricane- 30 Seconds To Mars  
> A Little Bit Longer- Jonas Brothers  
> Turn Right- Jonas Brothers  
> When You Look Me In The Eyes- Jonas Brothers  
> I Won't Give Up- Jason Mraz  
> Dance With The Devil- Breaking Benjamin  
> Evil Angel- Breaking Benjamin  
> Far From Home- Five Finger Death Punch  
> Nothing Like Us- Justin Bieber  
> You're The Voice- John Farnham  
> Heart Skips A Beat- Olly Murs  
> Read All About It Part III- Emile Sande  
> Good To You- Mariana's Trench  
> Sugar We're Goin' Down- Fall Out Boy  
> This Ain't a Scene It's An Arms Race- Fall Out Boy  
> You Are My Everything- Matthew West  
> Welcome To The Black Parade- My Chemical Romance


End file.
